User blog:Holhol1235/Golden Sun RP (Sign-Ups)
The Introduction~ Ah, the hestitation. However, I've finally decided to create this. This is the Golden Sun RP. Welcome to the sign-ups of the Golden Sun RP. I welcome you. Er... yeah. I hope for this one not to end up as a fail, like my other RPs. Shall I list them all? *Law & Order RP *Titanic RP *DreamWorld RP *Maybe a few others... So... yeah. I don't want this to die. By the way, this will be in Story Format. Also, I'd prefer YOU'D READ THE ENTIRE BLOG AND NOT SKIM!!!!!!!. Plot ~ Before It All The RP takes place many years before the events of the original series. Sure, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the latest game, ends with a cliff-hanger that can easily be continued, but it's very... spoiler-y, and I think it might be best to head back into the past. There are four elements, known as nature, water, fire, and air, respectively. Alternatively, these elements are named Alchemy. Alchemy has been around since the world was created. However, Alchemy is also threatning humanity. It constantly batters the little world of Weyward. Now, before I move on, I should give some basics about the series: Weyard is a flat world. It consits of 7 continents, none of which have real countries. Water constantly flows of the edges. If you were to go a certain distance, you literally would fall of the edge of Weyard. Now, in the time we're in, war is quite frequent. The people use the elements for their battles, using magic, or Psynergy, and those who wield them as Adepts. There are four types of Psynergy: *Venus Psynergy revolves around manipulation of Nature - plants and the earth. *Mars Psynergy revolves around control of fire, heat, and lava. *Jupiter Psynergy is based on the powers of wind, lightning, and the mind. *Mercury Psynergy concerns the control of water, ice, and healing. *There's also a fifth one, Dark Psynergy, but it doesn't matter, as only one character is a Dark Adept Okay, back to the plot: This takes place even before the events where the Psynergy was sealed. This takes place during a harsh war between two continents, Angara and Gondowan. The war is fierce, and the other 5 continents. The continents: *'Angara' - The continent where the hero is from. Highly populated, it has been a source of power for many years. *'Gondowan' - The continent form which the main antagonist is from (AKA the ruler). It was thriving until the ruler came into power. It's ruthless leader has started a war with Angara, trying to gain control over it. *'Indra' - A tiny little continent. Many mountains are around, and it's... not as populated as the rest of the continents. *'Osenia' - A continent that, well... is a continent. (It's difficult to describe these) *'Hesperia' - A continent inhabited by Native American-type people. Constantly has war with Atteka, and has sided with Angara. *'Atteka' - A continent inhabited by many people, including people called Anemos, a legendary group of Jupiter Adepts. Is constantly at war with Hesperia, and has sided with Gondowan. *'Tundaria' - A cold continent. Very few people live here (and in later games, no one lives here). *'Lemuria' - Not a continent, but a city located in the Great East Sea. It is inhabited by people of the same name. Alright, I think I should actually explain the plot, no? Angara, the most populated continent, has had very good luck. Gondowan was also just as properous, until it's latest ruler took the throne. Since then, it's been a very strict continent, constantly in poor poverty, but the ruler doesn't care. He seeks more land, and launches an attack on Angara and plans to kill Queen Maya. This sparks a war, brining in the elements into play. Hesperia decides to help Angara, and in return, Atteka, a country that's been in a feud with Hesperia for years, sides with Gondowan. Indra, Osenia, and Turndaria try to remain neutral, but the war is just to fierce to ignore. Meanwhile, in Angara, specifcally the town of Valve, several people have been drafted into the war (which are the main protaginsts). They seem like ordinary soldiers, but eventually, they end up getting seperated from their camp. Eventually, they learn some dark secrets about the war (that I will eventually explain). They must rise to the challenge to stop this awful war and save the people of Weyard before it's too late. What if I haven't played this yet~? It doesn't particulary matter. This takes place years before any important event. As a matter of fact, the continents are much more populated then they are during the real series. It's very different. However, one reminder is that my character, Lucas, is the ancestor of both Isaac and Matthew, the playable characters in the actual series. Some other articles you might want to read: NOTE: You don't have to read the articles. But if you want to get a good understanding of the series (and don't plan on playing), then read them. *Weyard (read each continents's indiviual article) *Weyard's ancient past *Vale *Anemos *Psynergy *Adept Please keep in mind, some of the articles may contain spoilers. If you wish to play the games (and I strongly suggest you do), read at your own risk. If you wish to pick up a copy, here are the games so far: *Golden Sun (GBA) *Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn (DS) NOTE: You're more likely to find this in stores... Character List~ These are the character lists. Each include the royality, and some soldier as spots. Of course, I can fit any spot in (such as you wanted to add an advisor, and there's no spot for that). I will also be adding only 3 spots for soldiers, but I'll add more as they come in. I will be accepting these characters, but don't feel bad if I don't except yours. You can make as many as you want, just don't go overboard. Angara * Maya (Ruler/Venus Adept; Controlled by me) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldierl Controlled by N/A) Protagonists The main characters. I only have enough spots for 7 of them (it was originally going to be 5, but I added two extra spots, since I control two characters). They aren't the main-main characters, but... they are, actually. Though, other characters serve important roles. Bottom-line, claim a spot while you can. Also, all the protagonists are form Vale, Angara. Also, I'm only allowing eac type of Adept to be used twice in this. So, keep that in mind. There's 8, so the Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury Psynergy will only be used twice here. * Lucas (Main Character/Venus Adept; Controlled by me) * Aimee (Lucas's Sister/Mars Adept; Controlled by me) * Rowan (Jupiter Adept; Controlled by Peachal) *??? (Mercury Adept; Controlled by ???) * Seeker (Mars Adept; Controlled by Blanky) * Adoniram (Jupiter Adept; Controlled by Midnight) * Daichi (Venus Adpet; Controlled by me) * ??? (Mercury Adept; Controlled by ???) Gondowan * Katet (Ruler/Antagonist/Dark Adept; Controlled by me) * Navaja (Advisor; Controlled by me) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Indra *OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Osenia *OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Hesperia * Oak (Ruler; Controlled by me) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Atteka *OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Tundaria *OPEN (Ruler; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Army General; Controlled by N/A) *OPEN (Soldier; Controlled by N/A) Lemuria *King Hydros (King; Controlled by N/A) *Other spots... Signing-Up~ I've dumbed it down a little, as the original game is pretty complicated. Keep in mind that being an Adept is a gift, so not everybody will be an Adept. There are weapons. Heck, even Adepts use swords and whatnot. So here it is: Adepts *'Name:' (Obvious) *'Age:' (Just sorta want to know how young or old you character is...) *'Apperance:' (Make a pretty BannedStory picture, plox) *'Type of Adept:' (Are they a Venus, Mars, Jupiter, or Mercury Adept?) *'Weapon?:' (They can weald a sword or whatnot, so if they do, add it) *'Homeland:' (What continent are they from? You don't have to put a city...) *'Bio:' (Bio... Non-Adepts Basically, Non-Adepts are the Adepts sign-up forms, without the Type of Adept option. *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Apperance:' *'Weapon:' *'Homeland:' *'Bio:' Some tips to keep in mind: *Please keep a nice balance between Adepts and regular humans. *None of these. *I'll more likely accept your characters as long as they don't break canon. *I'll probably add people who I know can RP seriously, but I might take a risk here and there... *You MUST make an original character. *Speaking form above: I understand that everybody puts a little piece of themselves into every character. But if you make like a mirror image of yourself, I'll probably won't add them. That's all. The RP will start when we get a decent number of characters. Sign-up, my kiddos. If you have any questions, ask. Category:Blog posts